


Aftermath

by vayleen



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vayleen/pseuds/vayleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those were her mother’s hands, small, warm and dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Chibiusa wrung her fingers together to try and keep them from straying back to her lips, now red and swollen from her prodding. She couldn’t stop touching them. The feel of her fingertips as she ran them over the sensitive skin was reminiscent of, when moments ago, Helios kissed her softly in a dreamland. A brief, sweet kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. She was amazed that her face could be the same. Shouldn’t she have a woman’s face now? Shouldn’t she have the dainty cupid’s bow of a lady, full and luscious? Two new cherry blossoms on a spring day.

Usagi moaned sleepily. Chibiusa quickly shut off the vanity light but she knew it was already too late. Usagi was waking up and she was going to whine about Chibiusa being awake at that ungodly hour when there was nothing Chibiusa wanted more than to revel in this private wonder. 

“Chibiusa?” Usagi mumbled, propping herself up into a sitting position using her right elbow. She absently ran her fingers through one of her tangled ponytails once she did, sleepily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her other fist, adjusting to the predawn twilight of her rabbit loving room. “If you’re going to be up right now, go up to your own bed.”

Chibiusa climbed back into the quilt instead, saying that she didn’t want to wait for her blankets to warm to go back to sleep when Usagi’s bed was still perfectly comfortable. Usagi, too tired to protest, just yawned instead as the little girl curled up on her side beside her. Chibiusa looked up at her, bewildered that the blonde who yawned as large as a cat was the same young woman who kissed Mamoru with unabashed passion whenever they thought no one was watching. Chibiusa saw them once, strangely curious, thinking of the adult mood and what it would be like to be kissed. Now that she had been kissed, there was a strange feeling spreading throughout her body from her chest that made her feel exhausted but unable to sleep, hungry but not able to eat and beautifully sad and giddy at the same time. But she couldn’t tell Usagi these things. She was probably too stupid and tired to understand anyway.

Chibiusa had lost her focus during her private reverie but when she looked back at Usagi she saw her staring right into her unseeing face. Chibiusa blinked, shocked by the clear, penetrating look in Usagi’s cerulean eyes, normally clouded by naive laughter. It was moments like these that reminded Chibiusa that Usagi really was her future mother, when she could look at her and read what was on her heart. Chibiusa realized that she must have been staring off into space for awhile, that Usagi must have woken up during that time and noticed the peculiar behavior. Will she say anything? Chibiusa thought frantically. Before she didn’t want Usagi to know, to make fun of her but the last thing she wanted to do was talk to her mother about these things. Love. Feelings. Growing up. Fear of rejection. Everything.

Usagi’s small dry hand was running through her pink bangs. Chibiusa sighed and curled up into a tighter ball, as though hiding her face and body would keep the alien feelings from running out of her pores like river rapids over rocks. Usagi moved her hand away from the Chibiusa’s hair and gently pried her arms away from where they were wrapped around her waist, opening her up like a bird with a wounded wing. Then she hugged her softly, running her fingers though her hair again, whispering her torment away.

“Don’t fret, sunshine. I’m here with you.”

Those were her mother’s hands, small, warm and dry. It was her mother’s voice, the soft soprano. Usagi’s hands and voice soothed her rumbling feelings, made the tumultuous rock slide turn into the steady rise and fall of the ocean waves. Chibiusa fisted her hand in Usagi’s pajamas and clung to her as the ocean slowly sang her back to sleep. “Don’t leave,” she whispered, somewhere in that place between sleep and awake.

Usagi smiled and kissed the top of her pink head. “Not in a thousand years, little Usa-chan.”

Chibiusa smiled and fell back asleep, wondering if when she returned to that dreamland would she once again find her shy, white knight.


End file.
